Historic advancements in agricultural weed control methods, and resultant negative effects of weeds' tendency to adapt over time to and render ineffective some of such advancements, has lead to a need for the instant invention. The purpose of the instant invention is to further control weeds and reduce weed seed populations.
In the 1970s, glyphosate herbicide (commonly sold under the trademark “Roundup”) quickly became a commonly applied herbicide for use in most agricultural applications. Advancements in crop seed genetic sciences in the 1980's led to the introduction of genetically modified seeds (corn seed, soybean, and others) which were classed as “Roundup Ready”, and which provided farmers access to utilization of inexpensive and effective herbicides. The “Roundup Ready” seeds gave rise to a practice of spraying glyphosate over a field to effectively kill weeds growing between the rows while leaving the planted crop unaffected. Subsequent years' advances in crop seed genetics introduced new herbicide/seed genetic combinations which enabled the utilization of different herbicides with different modes of action in killing an assortment of weeds while leaving growing crops uninjured.
During the 1970s time period, ‘No-till’ farming methods were developed and were popularly used in conjunction with the advances in herbicide/seed genetic systems. Herbicides were sprayed on fields to keep weeds to a minimum and ‘herbicide resistant’ crops were planted directly into untilled soils. Such practices greatly reduced labor and machinery costs and, in comparison with traditional tillage methods, significantly reduced soil erosion and enhanced soil moisture retention.
A major drawback or deficiency of prior art weed control systems and methods of the types discussed above is their inability to compensate for weeds' natural tendency to quickly build up a total resistance to glyphosate and other herbicide/seed systems. Herbicide resistance which has been acquired over years by numerous weed species has been so severe and widespread that agricultural chemical and seed companies have been forced to continue their attempts to develop new herbicide/crop seed systems. However, no truly new herbicide has been brought to market since 1987, with new developments being limited to re-formulations and re-combinations of existing herbicides. Crop scientists generally agree that weed species' natural adaptations in the nature of acquired chemical resistance will render any new herbicide/seed system ineffective over time.
The instant invention offers a tool that will allow farmers to reduce their dependence on ineffective herbicides. The tool may take advantage of relatively recent developments in the agricultural industry such as GPS/Autosteer systems which utilize Real Time Kinematic signal correction technology. Such advancements have given farmers the ability to follow GPS signals to travel repeated pathways across a field with lateral path variations limited to inches or less. Travel path precision (for prevention of lateral damaging impingements of the instant invention's weed mowing arms) is typically needed in operation of the instant inventive tool, and GPS guided passes of a self propelled farm vehicle pulling or driving the instant inventive tool may advantageously provide the needed travel path precision.
The inventive tool is capable of accurately, precisely and repeatedly mowing and shredding a majority of the herbicide resistant weeds that might grow between the planted rows of crops. Use of the invention also performs beneficial functions of no till farming practices including prevention of soil erosion and promotion of moisture savings, without resort to tillage. The bulk of weed residues that would, absent the use of the instant inventive mower, simply pass through crop harvesting equipment are also greatly reduced by the instant invention, advantageously minimizing harvesting equipment wear and fuel costs. Organic farmers may also significantly benefit from by use of the inventive tool to keep fields weed free without using “Organic Produce” status disqualifying chemicals.